The present invention relates to a printer.
Conventionally, as a three-dimensional image, there have been widely known a three-dimensional image which was obtained by synchronizing a plurality of images taken from plural directions in a stripe shape and which was three-dimensionally visible by observing separately with left and right eyes parallax images, which were recorded on the rear surface of a lenticular sheet having a plurality of pillar-shaped aspherical lenses arranged on the front surface, transmitting through the pillar-shaped aspherical lenses of the lenticular sheet from the front surface side of the lenticular sheet.
In addition to the aforementioned three-dimensional image, there have been also known three-dimensional images which were obtained using a technology called an integral photography employing a plurality of two-dimensionally arranged convex lenses, for example, faveolate lenses.
The three-dimensional images are obtained by recording parallax images at positions corresponding to a plurality of lenses such as pillar-shaped spherical lenses or faveolate lenses, and have an advantage that it is not necessary to utilize special spectacles such as spectacles in which separate colors are disposed to both eye portions, and the like.
As methods of forming the three-dimensional images, there has been suggested, for example, a technology of recording parallax images on the rear surface of a lenticular sheet at the same cycle as an arrangement cycle of the lenses of the lenticular sheet using a printer such as an inkjet printer, etc. (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 5).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-101359
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-281327
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-15766
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-188866
[Patent Document 5] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-255606
[Patent Document 6] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-103135
In Patent Document 1 described above, a technology of absorbing difference in cycle between lenses and parallax images of a lenticular sheet by adjusting the parallax images to be printed is disclosed. However, in the above technology, it is difficult to completely absorb the difference in cycle between the lenses and the parallax images of the lenticular sheet. That is, since the minimum value for adjustment of the parallax images is determined depending upon the maximum resolution of the printer printing the parallax images, finer adjustment cannot be performed. That is, since minute difference in cycle between the lenses and the parallax images of the lenticular sheet remains, it is difficult to realize a three-dimensional image with high quality.
In Patent Document 2 and Patent Document 3 described above, a technology of utilizing a lenticular sheet having lenses with a cycle matching a driving cycle of a printer printing parallax images is disclosed. However, in the above technology, since it is necessary to utilize the lenticular sheet having the same cycle as the driving cycle of the printer, there is a problem that the range for selection of the lenticular sheet is restricted and manufacturing cost and running cost are increased due to a special order for lenticular sheets which are an expendable item.
In Patent Document 4 and Patent Document 5, a technology that a printer printing parallax images forms lenses on a target to be printed is disclosed. However, in the above technology, since many positions of which specifications should be changed and many elements which should be newly developed exist in a currently used printer, there is a problem that much time is required for realization thereof.
In addition to the aforementioned technologies, there has been a technology of matching a driving cycle of a printer with a cycle of lenses of a lenticular sheet. The driving cycle of a printer is determined using parameters such as a driving frequency, a printing speed, a resolution of a linear encoder, etc. The driving frequency and the printing speed can be changed to desired values by changing parameters of the software controlling them. However, since it is difficult to change the resolution of a linear encoder and only one kind of resolution can be expressed as disclosed in Patent Document 6, it is difficult to completely match the cycle of the parallax images with the cycle of the lenses of a lenticular sheet.